Lady Luna
Information Lady Luna is a boss within Vethea. Lady Luna does not follow any of the Vethean gods. Lady Luna is considered one of the hardest boss fights of DivineRPG. Lady Luna can only be spawned within a Lunic Garden, using a Moon Clock. The Lunic Garden is a semi-rare generating structure on the top floor of Vethea. Lady Luna has 3 forms that she periodically switches between during the fight. Basic Information Lady Luna is spawned at a Lunic Altar. A Lunic Altar can be found in a Lunic Garden on the top floor of Vethea. When she is spawned, many light orbs will fly off of the altar and a beam of light will come down onto the altar. At this point Lady Luna will spawn in her Arcanic form. Lady Luna has the most health out of any mob in Vethea or DivineRPG. The Fight Lady Luna fights with a single style attack yet has a protection ability. To attack, Lady Luna runs around the garden quickly towards the player. If the player moves from their location, she will miss and charge again. While running at a player, Lady Luna will lay down Lunic Acid on the ground. The acid deals 10 Points ( x5) of damage when a player steps on it. Her protection ability involves her changing how she can be damaged. Lady Luna has 3 forms, which are: Melee (red), Arcanic (blue) and Ranged (green). When she is in a certain form, she can only be damaged by that weapon type. For example, if Lady Luna is red, she can only be hurt by melee weapons. She will change her protection periodically throughout the fight. The combination of her attack style and her protection ability makes her a very difficult boss fight. She can easily trap in a player by circling them and thus Lunic Acid is on all sides of the player. Due to the protection switching, it can be very hard to damage her at times, especially in her melee form as hitting her with melee is very dangerous. Tactics Since Lady Luna has protections, it is advised to bring all three types of weapon styles. This is because otherwise it will be hard to bring her health down at an efficient rate since she will be invincible to the player for a portion of the time. Although a melee weapon should be brought, it is still advised to try and avoid her in her melee stage. This is because during her melee stage she can easily hit a player if the player approaches her. However, if the player avoids her and only hits her when she gets near him, the player will likely maintain a lot more health. It is advised to keep moving and not in a circular motion. If a player moves constantly in a circular motion then Lady Luna can easily trap the player within Acid. Being trapped within the Acid is very dangerous because it can quickly bring a player down to Zero Hearts. Drops Upon her death, Lady Luna will drop 128 Ever Arrows, and 1 Everbright. Category:Vethea Category:Boss Mobs